P A L A C E
by Jichi Ai-kashi
Summary: Timur dan barat. Cahaya pagi matahari terbit seperti mu, tenggelamnya pun begitu. Eksisitensimu telah menguasai seluruh sel-sel otakku. Hanya dirimu. (AkaKuro)


_Istana Kita_

_Tempat ini adalah tempat kita bernaung membagi kisah dan kasih._

_Tempat ini adalah istana kita _

_tempat mencurah asa._

_Istana kita yang aku akan selalu berada didalamnya._

_Karena cuma tempat ini penawar dahaga_

_Karena istana ini lah satu-satunya milik kita._

_._

_Salah satu kegemaranku yang hanya kau mengetahui_

_Menatap matahari terbit setiap paginya disisi timur_

_Juga saat lembayung senja terbenam dari sisi sebaliknya._

_Menghitung detik-detik saat kita bersama._

_Emas saat terbit_

_Mata kirimu_

_Merah saat tenggelam_

_Mata kananmu_

_Selama ini kau selalu mengitari duniaku._

_Ne… Akashi-kun?_

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Timur dan barat. Cahaya pagi matahari terbit seperti mu, tenggelamnya pun begitu. Eksisitensimu telah menguasai seluruh sel-sel otakku. Hanya dirimu.**

**Kuroko No basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

** © Jichi Ai-kashi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre(s): Angst, Hurt/Comfort , **little** Romance**

**Cover image : **

**From Hotarubi No Mori e scenes . Edited by me**

**Warning(s) :**

**Alternate Universe, Sho-ai AkaKuro , Typo(s), OOC , plot twist (maybe) etc.**

**If you don't like yaoi please leave this page**

**.**

**I don't take any commercial profit from this story**

**.**

**Dedicated for ****Akashi Seijuuro**** birthday**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Seijuuro-kun w**

**Well~~ check this out (****w)**

**15 desember**

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun" kurva menukik keatas tergurat dipipinya yang semakin hari semakin tirus. "Mimpi yang indahkan. Akashi-kun?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari apa yang di tanyakannya. "Aku akan keluar sebentar menyiram mawar di taman. Kemarin aku lupa menyiram mereka. Semoga saja belum kering."

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan melewati lorong, belok kiri dan berhenti sebentar menatap matahari yang akan terbit dari arah jendela. Ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinya . "Kau masih tetap terbit ya. Sangat menyenangkan menatapmu yang tak pernah putus asa untuk kembali bangkit dari tidur lelapmu."

Cahaya menimpa wajahnya. "Oh. Aku harus bergegas sebelum matahari naik lebih tinggi kalau tidak mawar merah yang kuusahakan menanamnya sedari dulu akan layu." Bermonolog. Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati bingkai pintu. Mengambil ember dan gayung kemudian menyiram mawarnya dengan perlahan. Tentunya dia tak mau mahkota mawar tersebut hancur jika dia menyiramnya terlalu bersemangat. Bunga mawar merah darah tersebut beberapa mulai menampakkan mahkota mudanya, baru sedikit mencuat dari kelopaknya. Tersenyum kecil Kuroko Tetsuya mengambil mawar yang di tanam di pot kecil itu dan meletakkanya ke tempat yang paling banyak ditimpa matahari untuk kemudian saat siang hari di pindahkan kembali ke tempat yang lebih teduh. Setidaknya dia harus bisa memanfaatkan ilmu yang telah diajarkan Seijuuro-nya untuk saat sekarang. Karena tujuan awalanya menanam mawar ini karena kehendaknya untuk membahagiakan Seijuuro. Walaupun Seijuuro tak pernah mengucapkan bahwa dia menginginkan bunga mawar tapi ingat. Tetsuya selalu tau apa yang diinginkan Seijuuro. Karena seorang Kuroko Tetsuya hanya akan peka tehadap perasaan Seijuuro.

Tetsuya telah menyelesaikan tugasnya sekarang dia sedang menatap hamparan taman mawar. Sungguh Tetsuya sangat bahagia melihat mawar merah yang tumbuh subur seperti ini. Apalagi dia yang menanamnya.

"Aku menantikanmu untuk mekar di hari ulang tahunya Akashi-kun nanti . _ne hana_" ucap Tetsuya seraya bangkit dari jongkoknya. Sudah banyak hal yang menggerogoti otak Tetsuya. Terlalu banyak angan-angan Tetsuya saat ulang tahun Seijuuro nanti. Tapi yang pertama ingin diselesaikanya adalah mawar ini.

**.**

**J**

**.**

Peluh membanjiri kening seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna langit musim panas. Tetsuya sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan hama yang ada di sekitar taman. Tangan pucat seputih salju itu sekarang ternodai oleh tanah yang melekat di sela-sela jari. Tanganya juga sudah sangat kelelahan memegang gunting pemotong rumput sedari tadi.

Melihat bayanganya. Tetsuya tahu sekarang sudah tengah hari. Mengusap peluh dengan punggung tangan yang tak terkena tanah. Tetsuya menatap sekilas hamparan taman mawarnya. "Mungkin cukup untuk hari ini akan ku lanjutkan besok." Tetsuya meletakkan kembali kegudang barang-barang yang dipakainya untuk melakukan perawatan pada mawarnya.

.

**J**

.

**Senja dari beranda 'istana' mereka. **

"Senja yang indah ya. Akashi-kun? Aku sangat suka dengan warna delima langit yang selaras dengan matamu." Semburat tipis terlukis sedikit pada kanvas wajah putih mulusnya. Entah itu efek dari temaram senja, entah karena Tetsuya merasa malu karena secara tak sengaja mengucapkan kata pujian kepada Akashi. "Akashi-kun aku mau kedalam dulu ya." Dengan canggung Tetsuya menepuk sedikit kimononya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel. Kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Selalu saja begini Akashi-kun pasti selalu membuat jantungku tak karuan seperti ini" racauan Tetsuya tak henti-hentinya sedari baranjak dari sisi Akashi-nya.

**.**

**J**

**.**

**16 Desember**

** "**Pagi yang cerah ya Akashi-kun" hanya pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh bibir merah ranum Tetsuya. Bukan pertanyaan.

Tetsuya masih dengan kebiasaanya menatap langit yang tak henti manyematkan matahari di sisi timurnya di setiap pagi.

"Aku pergi mencari bahan makanan duluya Akashi-kun. Untuk menu makan siang nanti." Tetsuya berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil keranjang yang biasa di gunakanya untuk menyimpan buah. Tapi sekarang keranjang buah itu sudah kosong karena semalam Murasakibara bertamu mengunjungi 'istana' mereka. Dan menghabiskan persediaan buahan yang seharusnya dapat beberapa hari lebih lama.

**.**

**J**

**.**

Berjalan kearah hutan Tetsuya melewati banyak sekali tumbuhan langka yang tumbuh liar.

Di hutan tersebut juga terdapat mata air yang tak pernah kering dari musim ke musim. Walaupun musim panas mata air tersebut masih tetap mengalirkan airnya tanpa henti.

"Yo. Tetsu, ohayou. Kenapa kau sendiri saja?—Oops sepertinya Aomine telah salah memilih kata. Buru-buru meralatnya "Kau cari apa Tetsu? Ada yang Bisa kubantu?." Di tengah hutan Tetsuya bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki. Orang yang pernah menyelamatkanya dari kematian setahun yang lalu.

"Doumo Aomine-kun. Aku sedang mencari jamur. Atau kalau beruntung mungkin ada kelinci atau ayam liar yang bisa kujadikan menu makan siang nanti bersama Akashi-kun."

Terdiam sebentar Aomine terkesiap setelah Tetsuya berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. "kalau begitu mau kubantu?"

"Hmm"

Mereka berjalan menuju tengah hutan berdampingan tak ada kata yang terucap hanya gemerisik daun kering yang terinjak.

"Kalau begitu kau cari jamur saja Tetsu, aku juga berencana memancing dihulu sungai nanti kalau dapat banyak tangkapan akan kubagi juga untukmu, Hmm tentunya untuk Akashi juga." –ucap Aomine berjalan kearah sungai dan meninggalkan Tetsuya yang mulai mencari jamur diakar pohon.

Jarak Aomine dan Tetsuya hanya terpaut beberapa meter. Ini memudahkan bagi Aomine untuk mengawasi Tetsuya. Terus terang Aomine selalu khawatir terhadap keadaan Tetsuya sejak kejadian setahun yang lalu. Walaupun saat itu merek belum saling mengenal. Tapi Aomine masih bingung dengan detak jantungnya yang selalu berdebar didekat Tetsuya.

Merasa keranjangnya telah dipenuhi oleh jamur yang tumbuh sangat subur dan cukup besar. Tetsuya menghampiri tempat Aomine yag sedari tadi sibuk memancing. Aomine berada di atas bongkahan cadas yang menghadap sungai tak menyadari Tetsuya yang mendekat.

"Doumo, Aomine-kun aku sudah selesai mencari jamur—

"HUWAAAA…."

—nya"

Aomine yang terkejut langsung terjatuh kedalam sungai. Untung saja sungai tersebut hanya beriak kecil dan airnya hanya sebatas pinggang Aomine , jika tidak mungkin dia sudah hanyut.

"Gomen Aomine-kun. sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu" ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah datar sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arah Aomine.

"Tch, Tetsu. Kalau mau minta maaf pasang wajah bersalah. jangan pasang wajah datar begitu. Dan bukan 'sepertinya' tapi kau benar-benar mengagetkanku" protesan Aomine jengkel tapi tetap saja meraih tangan Tetsuya.

"Aku sudah pasang wajah bersalah kok Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun saja yang tidak bisa membedakanya" ucap Tetsuya datar.

"Tapi menurutku sama saja" Aomine tak mau kalah dan terus mendebat Tetsuya.

"Sudahlah Aomine-kun lebih baik kita kembali secepatnya" ucap tetsuya lugas

Menatap datar sahabat sekaligus orang yang diam-diam dicintainya. Aomine bergegas mengambil ember yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa jenis ikan.

"Yo. Tetsu. Aku juga sudah selesai memancingnya baiklah sekarang kita kembali kedesa." Ucap Aomine seraya menarik lengan Tetsuya dan mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai di desa sebelum matahari tepat menunjukkan tengah hari**.**

Aomine mengantarkan Tetsuya sampai depan rumah setelah memberikan beberapa ikan yang didapatnya.

"Arigatou Aomine-kun." Ucap Tetsuya sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derjat.

"Yo. sama-sama" balas Aomine kemudian pergi setelah mengacak helaian surai biru Tetsuya.

"..."

"Aku kembali Akashi-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Tetsuya bergegas kedapur mempersiapkan makan siang nya dengan Seijuuro.

Hari ini Tetsuya berencana membuat sup jamur. "Semoga saja Akashi-kun menyukainya"

Tetsuya terlarut dengan acara memasaknya dan hanya memikirkan bagaimana dia membuat makanan yang lezat yang akan dimakanya bersama Akashi nanti.

**.**

**J**

**.**

**17 Desember**

"Kurokocchi…." Sigap menghindar dari seorang remaja yang berwajah seperti bintang layar lebar yang tiba-tiba saja (hampir) menerjangnya jika saja Kuroko masih statis ditempat pasti tubuhnya telah remuk oleh pelukan beruang Kise Ryouta. Dan dapat dipastikan Kise Ryoutaa.…..

DUK

BRUK

SRAK

Terjatuh dengan konyolnya.

Mengelus jidatnya "Kurokocchi hidoissu~ aku kan hanya mau memelukmu supaya kamu tak kedinginan." "Gomen Kise-kun aku masih belum mau mati. Juga, sekarang aku tidak merasa kedinginan, dan tidak butuh pelukanmu." Kata itu terlontar dari mulut Tetsuya bagaikan anak panah yang langsung menohok kejantung Kise. "

Kise Ryouta pundung menghadap pohon menampilkan aura kelam disekelilingnya.

"Kalau Kise-kun tak ada urusan aku pergi dulu" ucap Tetsuya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi Kise.

"Tidaaaaaaaak… Kurokocchi tunggu aku, aku berencana mangajakmu bertemu dengan Aida-san."

"Aida-san? untuk apa?" tanya Tetsuya sedikit bingung.

"Hmm. Aku hanya mau mengunjunginya ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Dan ini **sangat** **penting.** Jadi kau mau kan Kurokocci? Onegai Kurokocchi! Onegai Kurokocchi! Onegai Kurokocchi!." Ucap Kise Ryouta seperti merapal mantra pengusir setan. Serta menangkupkan tanganya di depan dada.

"Hmm. baiklah." Lama-lama Tetsuya jengah juga dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Senyum matahari terpancar dari paras tampan Kise Ryota, sepertinya rencana untuk mengajak –memaksa- Tetsuya menemaninya hari ini berhasil.

**.**

**J**

**.**

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Kise-kun? Aku tau ajakan mu untuk bertemu Aida-san bukanlah urusan penting."

"Gomenne Kurokocchi. Ternyata Kurokocchi menyadarinya. haha." Tawa Ryouta canggung. "Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena terus terang aku sangat menghawatirkan keadaanmu. dan aku ingin kau sadar Kurokocchi jangan membiarkan dirimu terbenam seperti ini terus. Sungguh aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Kumo-

"Aku baik-baik saja Kise-kun. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan dariku. Dan aku sedang tidak terbenam seperti yang kau katakan" ucap tetsuya memotong kalimat Ryouta.

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu kise-kun. aku harus mengurus taman mawarku. Ja" Tetsuya berlalu tanpa memperhatikan gurat sedih pada paras Ryouta.

Ryouta mengulurkan tanganya. Bermaksud ingin menjangkau punggung yang terlihat sangat rapuh tersebut. Kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut. Tapi apa daya Tetsuya takkan pernah berpaling kepadanya dan membalas uluran tangan Ryouta.

Karna Atensi Seijuuro dalam otak Tetsuya takkan pernah membiarkan seorang Kise Ryota untuk mendobraknya.

**.**

**J**

**.**

**18 Desember**

** "**Hai. Kuroko semakin hari kau semakin kurus saja sebaiknya kau makan ini nodayo" ucap Midorima Shintarou yang merupakan anak dari dokter di desa tersebut.

Midorima memberikan obat berbentuk kapsul yang disimpan didalam botol. Entah apa nama obatnya Midorima terlalu malas menjelaskanya. Atau mungkin karna dia terlalu _Tsundere. _Tak mau memberi tahu apa fungsi obat tersebut.

"Ini bukan karena aku peduli padamu nodayo. Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan oleh setelah kulihat lucky item Aquarius adalah botol obat. Jadi sebaiknya kau ambil tak ada hubungan dengan kapsul yang ada didalamnya sebaiknya kau minum tak mengecewakan ayahku" Ucap Midorima panjang lebar

Tersenyum simpul Tetsuya menerima pemberian dari Midorima Shintarou "Arigatou Midorima-kun, sampaikan terima kasih ku kepada Midorima-san."

"Ya. Terserah dirimu saja."

Midorima berlalu dari kediaman Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun bergegas memasuki 'istananya'.

"Ne. Akashi-kun belakangan ini aku hampir setiap hari bertemu dengan orang-orang yang pernah menyelamatkan kita setahun yang lalu. Ada apa ya? Apakah _kami-sama_ merencanakan sesuatu?"

"…"

**.**

**J**

**.**

**19 Desember**

"Ne~ Kuro-chin ini kubagi kue buatan ibuku. Ibuku menyuruh untuk mengunjungimu katanya kadang-kadang datanglah kerumah, untuk sekedar makan malam. Dan juga kue ini sebagai permintaan maaf karna menghabiskan persediaan buahan mu beberapa hari yang lalu." Pria bersurai violet itu berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Tetsuya. Tidak mau masuk karna dia bilang dia juga akan mengantarkan kue kerumah keluarga Momoi.

"Arigatou Murasakibara-kun. sebenarnya aku tak mempermasalhkan buahan yang telah kau makan, lagian di hutan buahan juga masih banyak."

"ya sudah, jadi apa kau mau makan malam kerumahku?" tanya remaja violet itu dengan nada malasnya.

"Akan kupertimbangkan dulu Murasakibara-kun, karna aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Akashi-kun seorang diri disini."

"Hng…. kalau begitu pikirkan saja dulu. Aku kerumah momo-chin dulu._ Matta ne"_

"…"

**.**

"Wah… mawarnya sudah banyak yang mekar. Kejutan untuk Akashi-kun pasti akan berjalan lancar.

**.**

**J**

**.**

**20 Desember**

"Kenapa kau tega sekali kepadaku Akashi-kun?"

"…"

"Sekarang hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

"…"

"Akashi-kun. jawab aku!." Tetsuya menghantamkan kepalan tanganya. Memukul pahanya sendiri.

"…"

"Tidakkah kau tak mau melihat mawar yang telah kutanam ini Akashi-kun?"

"…"

"Hiks hiks hiks"

Air asin itu akhirnya jatuh dari sudut pelupuk mata Tetsuya. kemudian mengalir dipipinya dan berakhir jatuh ketanah akibat tarikan gravitasi. Dia sudah tak sanggup menahanya. Di tanah merah ini terbaring sosok yang dahulu sangat dicintainya, bahkan sampai sekarang pun cintanya masih belum memudar pada sosok tersebut.

Mata dwi warna-nya

Seringai-nya

Pelukan hangat-nya

Surai crimson-nya

Dia

Akashi Seijuuro

Kekasih-nya

Orang yang mengorbankan diri demi keselamatan Tetsuya-nya

.

"Ne. Akashi-kun. jawab aku!."

Wush~ wush~ wush~

Hanya angin yang menjawab tanya Tetsuya.

"…"

Hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanya. Tetsuya meringkuk memeluk ribuan kelopak mawar yang dibawanya ketanah pemakaman Seijuuro.

Makam dengan ukiran pada nisanya yang bertulisakan **AKASHI SEIJUURO** dan sebuket mawar diatasnya.

**.**

**J**

**.**

**FlashBack**

** PRANG**

Guci pecah menghambur, menghantam dinginya lantai. Malam itu di kediaman Kuroko.

"Tapi aku mencintai Akashi-kun Otou-san"

**PLAK**

Sekali lagi tamparan mendarat di wajahnya yang sudah membiru. Tampak jelas darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau gila Tetsuya. Untuk apa kau mempertahankan si Akashi itu?"

Gurat benci dan kekesalan tercetak jelas di wajah Kuroko Tajima "Aku tak Paduli. Walaupun Akashi itu adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang, aku tak peduli. Apa kalian tidak memperhatikan gender kalian HAH?" Tak ada sedikitpun nada kasihan terhadap anak semata wayangnya yang dapat diterawang dari kalimat itu.

Seolah berteriak di depan mulut goa kalimat pernyataan retorik itu kembali membalik dan bergema di indra pendengaran Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dia tahu, sangat tahu apa gendernya dan Akashi.

Tapi apa ayahnya tak mengerti pepatah klise 'cinta itu buta?' . kalau cinta itu buta bagaimana caranya memperhatikan gender pasanganya.

Menurut Tetsuya cinta itu memandang dengan mata tak memandang pangkat seseorang, cinta tak menilai paras seseorang, cinta hanya mencoba menyatukan dua hati yang memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Karena sekali lagi **CINTA ITU BUTA**, bukan?

_Kenapa ayahnya sama sekali tak bisa mengerti?_

Ingin hatinya menyangkal apa yang telah dikatakan ayahnya. Tapi, Tetsuya terlalu penurut untuk tidak beradu argument dengan ayahnya.

"Besok, Pagi-pagi. Kita akan berangkat menuju rumah tunanganmu, dan setelah ini pergi kekamarmu dan aku tak menerima penolakan apapun." Ucap Kuroko Tajima tegas.

Berjalan lunglai kearah kamarnya. Tetsuya hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu, sedangkan Kuroko Tajima tidak peduli dan hanya berbalik badan berlawanan dengan kamar Tetsuya.

Menangis dipojok ruangan. Tetsuya tidak menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Kegelapan lebih membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya dia hanya merasakan tanpa harus melihat air matanya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun Tetsuya bersembunyi dari cahaya buatan manusia, dia tetap tak bisa menghindar dari purnama yang berhasil menembus tirai kamarnya. Air mata itu masih tampak dan berjejak dipipinya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tiga kali ketukan pelan dari arah jendela berhasil mengalihkan atensi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya segera bergegas membuka jendela tersebut, Tetsuya tahu siapa yang datang, siapa lagi coba kalau bukan 'kekasihnya' yang gemar sekali memanjat lantai dua rumahnya. Tanpa takut dengan keberadaan ayah Tetsuya yang terkesan tak bersahabat denganya.

Jendela terbuka menampakkan pemandangan seorang Akashi Seijuuro dengan surai crimson dan mata dwi warnanya. Tak lupa pula senyuman –seringai- yang terpatri di wajah tampanya. Tapi senyum itu luntur seketika setelah melihat mata Tetsuya yang telah beranak sungai, melangkah masuk tanpa mencopot sepatunya Seijuuro langsung mengusap pipi Tetsuya-nya.

"Naze, Tetsuya?" Wajah Seijuuro menampakkan gurat yang sangat khawatir sekaligus kesedihan yang sangat mendalam, Seijuuro kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

"Apa ayahmu lagi?" kata-kata itu terlontar refleks dari mulut Seijuuro, mungkin karna sudah sering menghadapi hal seperti ini. Atau bisa di bilang itu adalah kalimat pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah dilontarkan Seijuuro. Karna bagaimanapun seorang Akashi itu absolute bukan?.

Tapi. Akashi Seijuuro. seabsolut apapun dirinya terhadap dunia dia tidak akan bisa melawan ayah dari seorang yang dicintainya. Karena Kuroko Tetsuya telah melarangnya untuk melakukan tindakan yang 'buruk' terhadap ayahnya.

Meringis karena Seijuuro tak sengaja menyentuh lebam pada bibir Tetsuya

"Ittai Akashi-kun"

"Ah, sumannai Tetsuya" membawa Tetsuya untuk duduk dipangkuanya. Tetsuya langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Akashi menghirup aroma yang sudah sangat dirindukanya sekaligus meredam tangisanya yang seolah akan pecah seketika.

Membiarkan Tetsuya yang terus mencoba menenangkan dirinya Akashi memeluk Tetsuya dan mengusap punggung Tetsuya-nya.

Memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka Tetsuya akhirnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

.

"Kita akan pergi sekarang juga Tetsuya!" ucap Seijuuro singkat, padat dan jelas. Hanya diam. Tetsuya diam dan mematung karena pernyataan yang disampaikan Seijuuro.

"Demo, Akashi-kun. aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Otou-san, dia pasti akan sangat marah."

"Aku sudah sangat bersabar terhadap apa yang dilakukan ayahmu kepadamu. Sekarang aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kalau ayahmu berkata akan membawa mu besok maka aku akan membawa mu pergi sekarang." –ucap Akashi tegas.

Melihat tak ada pergerakan dan bantahan yang dilancarkan Tetsuya. Seijuuro segera menggeser Tetsuya untuk duduk dikasurnya. Membiarkan kekasih _bluenette_-nya untuk berpikir. kemudian dirinya bergegas kearah lemari dan mengepak beberapa pakaian Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bingung. Disatu pihak dia tak ingin membuat ayahnya sedih atau lebih buruk mengutuk dirinya. Di pihak lain dia sangat mencintai Seijuuro dan tidak ingin berpisah denganya. Dan juga, jika Tetsuya lebih memihak ayahnya dia pasti akan di tunangkan dengan wanita yang bahkan tak dicintainya sedikitpun.

Tetsuya masih bergeming di tempatnya. sampai Seijuuro datang dan menangkup pipi Tetsuya dengan jemarinya. Membuat yang bersangkutan mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Semua selesai Tetsuya. Kita akan pergi sekarang."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan membiarkan Seijuuro menalikan tangan mereka. Saat sekarang seperti ini dia hanya bisa pasrah. Biar Seijuuro yang bertindak dan berpikir dia sudah terlalu lelah setelah menghadapi sikap kasar ayahnya sendiri.

.

Seijuuro sudah sampai di lantai satu rumah Tetsuya. Setelah meniti satu persatu dahan pohon. Seperti tebakan Seijuuro. Walaupun Tetsuya bisa menuruni pohon tersebut tanpa harus tergelincir tapi kakinya tetap bergetar setelah menapak tanah.

Tetsuya-nya sudah sangat melemah

Tetsuya masih gemetaran dan berpegangan pada lengan Seijuuro. Karna sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama untuk berjalan dari rumah Tetsuya sampai ketempat Seijuuro memarkirkan mobilnya. Seijuuro langsung menggendong Tetsuya di punggungnya. Tetsuya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Seijuuro. Perlahan-lahan Tetsuya terlelap. Mengingat waktu yang hampir dini hari.

"hmm… memang sudah saat nya kau tidur Tetsuya. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan."

**.**

**J**

**.**

Seijuuro membawa Tetsuya kesebuah desa yang sangat terpencil dan sangat tidak mungkin ditemukan oleh ayah Tetsuya.

.

"Engh.."

Cahaya emas matahari menembus kelopak mata Tetsuya. Membuatnya terbangun. Juga bunyi halus deru mobil yang melintasi tanah berlumpur, menyimpratkan air yang kemudian membasahi rumput-rumput liar di tepi jalan.

"Ohayou Tetsuya. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Seijuuro bertanya dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Dingin Akashi-kun". Tetsuya memang orang yang unik. Seijuuro bertanya bagaimana tidurnya tapi dia malah menjawab dengan pernyataan bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya sekarang.

"Haha jadi Tetsuya mau kupeluk?" Seijuuro mengacak gemas helaian surai biru Tetsuya dengan sebelah tanganya dan sebelah tangan lagi memegang kendali mobil.

"Mou. Akashi-kun usilnya mulai lagi." –ucap Tetsuya. Merajuk.

"Bagaimana lagi, Mengusili Tetsuya memang salah satu rutinitas favoritku" Ucap Seijuuro enteng.

Menggembungkan pipinya Tetsuya menatap keluar seolah tumbuhan-tumbuhan diluar itu lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Terserah saja"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu. Tetsuya?"

"Terserah Akashi-kun saja"

Seijuuro menarik siku Tetsuya mencoba memeluknya tapi Tetsuya memberontak. Akhirnya terjadilah pergulatan kecil. Seiuuro yang keasikan menggoda Tetsuya-nya tak menyadari papan peringatan yang menyatakan bahwa ada jurang setelah tikungan.

"_Ne… Akashi-kun apa kau tak peduli lagi padaku?"_

Mobil mewah Seijuuro menubruk pagar kayu yang telah lapuk. Seijuuro kehilangan kendalimya seketika. Wajahnya yang biasanya tenang sekarang memucat bahkan wajah Tetsuya yang biasanya menampakkan ekspresi datar sekarang digantikan ekspresi takut dan cemas.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana ini?"

Mereka cemas, bingung, kalut. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"_Terserah kau mau bilang aku peduli atau tak peduli padamu Tetsuya. Karna nyatanya aku mencintaimu. Karena di dalam cintaku ada kata peduli dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa kuungkapkan padamu"_

Seijuuro berusaha Tenang. segera membuka sabuk pengamanya dan Tetsuya mobil masih bergulir menuruni jurang dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Pintu sebelah Tetsuya rusak dan terbanting keluar. Tahu tak ada waktu lagi Seijuuro mendorong Tetsuya keluar, Tetsuya tertahan oleh batang pohon yang membuat dia tak jadi menghantam jurang.

Seijuuro mencoba keluar. Anehnya sekarang tanganya angat gemetaran untuk membuka kenop pintu mobil. Ini sangat aneh , saat dirinya menyelamatkan Tetsuya tak ada sedikitpun rasa gentar yang dialaminya. Tapi kenapa sekarang untuk meyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dia tak mampu?

Waktu terus berjalan, mobil semakin cepat menuruni jurang. Terbanting kanan dan kiri berputar seratus delapan puluh derjat.

Kemudian

DUM

BLAR

Mobil naas itu meledak dan hancur menghantam dalamnya jurang.

"_Bukankah kita pernah mengucap janji untuk mati bersama, tapi kenapa kau mengingkarinya dengan menyelamatkanku?"_

Aomine yang berada sangat dekat dari tempat kejadian terkaget dengan bunyi ledakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Dia segera berlari dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

Setelah tahu apa yang terjadi dia segera mengumpulkan warga untuk menyelamatkan korban dari mobil tersebut.

Atensi Aomine Daiki teralihkan kearah surai biru yang mencuat dari rimbunya pohon. Mengambil tali Aomine mencoba turun. Sampai ditujuan Aomine mendapati sosok biru tersebut dengan mata yang melotot dan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Akashi-kun"

"Akashi-kun"

"Akashi-kun"

"Akashi-kun"

Pemuda itu meracaukan satu kata. Nama Akashi Seijuuro yaitu orang yang telah dianggap Aomine sebagai sahabatnya sendiri.

Jadi.

Aomine menatap nanar kearah dimana mobil tersebut jatuh. "Mungkinkah yang berada didalam mobil tersebut adalah Akashi?"

…

"_Daiki." Panggilan dengan nama depan dan nada mencekam itu menyadarkan Aomine dari lamunanya _

_Tanpa menunggu Daiki mengalihkan atensinya Seijuuro berucap "Mungkin suatu saat aku akan meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga disini jadi kuharap kau menjaganya untukku"_

…

Pemuda biru muda yang tak dikenali Aomine itu jatuh dan menubruk lengan Aomine."Untunglah dia hanya pingsan."

"Pasti dialah maksud dari sesuatu 'berharga' yang disampaikan Akashi padaku sebulan yang lalu"

"Jika benar yang ada didalam mobil tersebut adalah Akashi. maka ,aku akan menjaganya."

Sumpah itu terucap spontan dari mulut Aomine Daiki.

"_Jujur Aku masih ingin selalu bersamamu Tetsuya. Tapi sepertinya kami-sama tak mengizinkan kita untuk saling memiliki, sepertinya cinta kita ini telah dikutuk. Tetsuya"_

Warga lain mencoba menuruni jurang yang walaupun sangat terjal tapi masih memiliki akses menuju dasarnya. Jurang yang dibawahnya mengalir sungai, sangat membantu untuk proses pemadaman mobil.

Setelah api padam ditemukan jasad Akashi Seijuuro yang untung saja masih bisa dikenali.

**.**

**J**

**.**

Orang-orang di desa tersebut terkejut. Menemukan jasad tuan muda mereka.

Akashi Seijuuro adalah anak dari pemilik berbagai Perusahaan di Jepang. Ternyata juga memiliki kekayaan yang cukup besar didesa tersebut. Dan kebiasaanya mengunjungi desa bahkan berteman dengan penduduk desa membuat seluruh desa berkabung atas kepergianya.

_Aku bingung Akashi-kun, aku tak mengerti, dan kau bahkan tak menyisihkan sedikitpun waktu mu untuk menjelaskan apa denganmu Akashi-kun?_

_Akashi-kun aku sekarang sedang bertanya!_

Dan orang tua Seijuuro juga telah meninggal sehingga harta kekayaan dalam genggaman Seijuuro akan jatuh kepada pamanya. Akashi Raito.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan Akashi selanjutnya. Yang penduduk desa tahu adalah mereka harus menjaga Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai seorang berharga yang dititipkan Akashi.

**.**

**J**

**.**

**FlashBack End**

"Ne… Akashi-kun aku sudah banyak menanam mawar. Kita akan bersama selamanya bukan?" Tetsuya memeluk mawar yang dibawanya dan telah dikumpulkanya beberapa hari ini.

"…"

"Akashi-kun..un...un… huhuuuu…hu".

Tetsuya memukul tanah merah tersebut dengan kepalan tanganya yang telah menampakkan buku-bukunya sedari tadi.

Memukulinya berulang kali. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

_Berhentilah menghujatku dengan pertanyaanmu Tetsuya._

_Itu hanya akan membuatmu bertambah sedih_

_Dan_

_Berhentilah menangis Tetsuya_

_Karena kau tak pernah sendirian_

_karena aku selalu ada walau tak terasa._

_Aku berjanji aku akan ada disetiap helaan nafasmu._

_karna aku akan selalu menggenggammu_

_melingkupi hari-harimu_

_walau tak tampak tapi aku akan selalu mengamatimu._

_Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya_

_Tetsuya. jangan sia-sia kan hidup yang telah kuberikan padamu._

_Hargai setiap denyut jantungmu Tetsuya_

_Biarkan mereka berdetak tanpa harus kau hentikan paksa_

_Ne Tetsuya….._

_Jangan menyerah walau aku tak bisa mendampingimu lagi._

_karna aku telah menitipkanmu kepada teman-teman yang dapat kupercaya._

_Aku tak senang melihatmu bersedih seperti ini lagi._

_Sa,, hapus air matamu sekarang Tetsuya!_

Bisikan itu terdengar lirih. Entah kenapa perintah tak terdengar itu sampai pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengusap air matanya yang menggenang.

Tetsuya merasakan mawar yang dalam pelukanya memanas. Entah kenapa. Di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini. Mawar itu seolah menghantar kalor untuk menghangatkan tubuh tetsuya yang kedinginan. .Tidak. Mungkin, mawar itu perlahan mencairkan hati Tetsuya yang perlahan membeku. Walau tak disadarinya. Ulang tahun Seijuuro membuatnya untuk tidak kembali berpikir mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tetsuya menangis dalam balutan hawa dingin dan semerbak mawar yang tercium.

Sedangkan Kiseki No Sedai plus Momoi yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu Tetsuya.

Jika tak dihentikan Aomine, mungkin Kise Ryouta akan bergegas berlari memeluk tubuh ringkih Tetsuya. Tubuh tetsuya yang seolah akan ambruk begitu saja. Tubuh yang jika kau memalingkan wajah sedikit saja darinya. Dia akan jatuh dan mencium tanah pekuburan orang yang dikasihinya.

_Ne… Akashi-kun aku akan bertahan demimu._

_Demi perjumpaan kita selanjutnya._

_Dimanapun itu, tak peduli surga atau neraka kita akan selalu bersama._

_Zettai. Akashi-kun bokuwa shinjiteru…_

_Yakusoku yo_

"Huaaaaaaaaa…"

Diam bergeming ditempat hanya isak tangis diselingi hembusan angin yang semakin menjadi..

"…"

_Tersenyumlah Tetsuya! Bagaimanapun kematianku bukanlah akhir kehidupanmu_

_Ingatlah matahari yang selalu kau pandang Tetsuya!_

_Pagi dan sore, itu seperti diriku bukan?_

_Ingatlah Tetsuya!_

_Kau harus bahagia untukku_

_Kau tidak akan bersedih lagi karenaku_

_Ingatlah kejahilanku Tetsuya!_

_Apa kau masih ingat?_

_Ingatlah aku yang suka menggodamu Tetsuya_

_Ingatlah Tetsuya!_

_Bagaimana caramu merajuk kepadaku_

_Jangan Pernah melupakanku Tetsuya_

_Kumohon _

_Biarkan hatimu hanya aku yang akan mengisinya Tetsuya _

_Aku sangat yakin kita akan bertemu lagi Tetsuya_

_Zettai _

**~~Owari~~**

**Jichi's hall **

**(Ini mau di skip tak masalah yang jelas dibawahnya ada omake) .w.**

**Padahal niatnya fic ini buat ulang tahun Akashi tapi kok malah Kuroko nya yang lebih menonjol ya? ._. dan apaan banyak scenes maso gini? ckckckck. Mau bagaimana lagi kayanya genre H/C memang basicku wkwkwkwk.. :v**

**Gomen aku sebagai author gak konsisten setelah menghilang lama malah muncul dengan fic baru (sho-ai pula tuh) ckckckc… *geleng-geleng kepala* salahin aja tuh akakuro yang sweet(?) bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet buat di jadiin pair.**

**btw Otanjoubi Omedetou (lagi) Seijuuro-kun.. *kissu-kissu sei* *digebukin* dan maaaaaaaaafffffffff karena telat bangeeeeeeeeeeetttt ngucapin nya.. *sujud*dibuang***

**Dan ini kedua kalinya aku bikin Akashi mati /slap/ sering-sering bikin Akashi mati lama-lama aku juga bisa dibunuh Akashi nih… *ckris ckris* tuh kan bunyi guntingnya aja udah kedengaran… hiiiiiii /kabur/**

**Sebenarnya mau di publish tgl 20 kemaren tapi setelah dilihat ulang sepertinya masih banyak yang kurang jadi aku pending dulu. **

**Maaf atas kado dariku yang telat Akashi-kun ._.v pisss**

**Sekian**

**Mind to RnR? .-.**

**~~Omake~~**

"Yume ka?"

"Tapi, air mata ini terasa nyata."

Tetsuya tau ini bukan mimpi karna itu dirinya takkan bersidih lagi karna dia sudah berjanji.

Tetsuya tersenyum bersiap menyongsong hidup yang lebih baik walaupun tanpa Akashi-kun (nya).

_Hmm. Tetsuya omedetou akhirnya kau tak lagi di hantui oleh bayang-bayangku._

_Dan aku juga berjanji sama dengan mu Tetsuya_

_Zettai_

_Yakusoko yo_

Tetsuya menatap kearah langit dimana Matahari terbit. Menampakkan warna keemasanya. Tetsuya berucap tanpa suara hanya gerak mulutnya yang terbaca oleh Kiseki No Sedai plus Momoi.

"A"

"Ka"

"Shi"

"-kun"

Angin berhembus meniup helaian surai Tetsuya menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Bergegas Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun!

"Ha'i minna"

_Kau benar Akashi-kun_

_Kau menitipkanku kepada orang-orang pilihanmu_

_Karna pilihanmu tak pernah salah bukan Akashi-kun?_

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya_

_dan_

_Mungkin aku megucapkanya terlalu telat tapi aku masih ingin mengucapaknya_

_Otanjoubi Omedetou Akashi-kun_


End file.
